Summer at Hogwarts
by JJLove28
Summary: Students are asked to spend the summer at Hogwarts to help the Order against the DeathEaters. Now Hermione is forced to live with an old flame, and only she knows the true evil that he is. Can an old enemy save her from his wrath a second time around? DrH
1. An Invitation to All

Chapter 1  
_An Invitation to All_

The grounds of Hogwarts were still and silent. Not a sound came from the Forbidden Forest; no smoke billowed from Hagrid's chimney; no students studied or played under the enormous oak trees planted across the terrain. _So this is summer at Hogwarts. _

Hermione Granger felt an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach. It had been six years since she'd last stepped foot on these grounds. Oh, how life had been different then. Though Hermione and her best friends at the time, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, had never been known for leading fun, care-free lives, Hogwarts had still always provided a sense of comfort and security. It played as bondage holding together such a strong friendship between the three of them.

But life changed after Hogwarts. Was it the defeat of Voldemort? Granted, it wasn't the defeat that Dumbledore's side was hoping for. In fact, it came as completely unexpected. Who would have guessed that the Avada Kedavra curse that backfired on Voldemort when Harry was the mere age of one would actually be repeated, and Voldemort would once again be reverted to nothingness, leaving the same terror behind that he could one day return, just as he had when they were all fourteen years old?

Or was it love that had caused them to drift apart? Harry had been dating Ginny for two years before they left Hogwarts, and Ron and Lavender had been together one year, and it never proved an issue when they resided in school. But once they'd graduated their seventh year, Ron and Lavender had immediately eloped to France, and Harry and Ginny had found a place together in London so Ginny could finish her last year at Hogwarts, which unfortunately did not happen due to little Harry Jr. who emerged before Ginny had had the chance to graduate.

Hermione stayed in touch with them for perhaps six months after graduation, but it did not last. They had their own lives, their own families, and Hermione had begun to feel like an imposter. It didn't help matters that Lavender loathed Hermione, for reasons she knew nothing of.

So Hermione moved on, finding a job in the Ministry (much to her dislike) and beginning a life of her own, with no friends or lovers due to the time-consuming hours that the Ministry required of her.

And then one summer when she was twenty, she had decided it was time to go out and meet new people. Life was becoming boring and repetitive, and she was craving the social factor that her life job was depriving her of. So, one night, she put on her best robes and Apparated to Hogsmeade, deciding that the place to be to meet new people would of course be The Three Broomsticks. She must have sat at the bar for at least an hour, chugging back Firewhiskey's, her self-esteem rapidly seeping out of her body as no one in the tavern would even bother to approach her, and she did not seem to have the courage to initiate a conversation. Eventually though, someone did approach her. Not because she was good-looking or intoxicated, but because they recognized her. Oliver Wood, who she hadn't seen since she was fourteen years old, sidled up to her, quite pleased to see her.

They had talked for hours; about what, Hermione could not remember. She barely remembered taking him back to her small cottage on the outskirts of London, talking to him in an excessively seductive manner; she could barely remember ravishing his body in a completely uncharacteristic way, having sex for the first time in her life with someone she barely even knew.

Though, to her surprise, Wood did not take the opportunity for a one-night stand. For 

days following their encounter, Wood had sent her flurries of owls, each with notes professing what a wonderful time he had and begging her to go out with him. Initially she rejected him, feeling embarrassed with herself for what she did and wondering how she could possibly find the time to date someone anyway. But his persistence prevailed, and they'd dated a good year-and-a-half feeling happy and in-love, Hermione feeling that life was finally the way it was meant to be.

Hermione could not think back to that time without crying. If only she'd known then what would happen next, if only she'd known how suddenly Wood would change … if only she'd known, she'd never have gone out to the Three Broomsticks that night, never would have agreed to date him, never would have let herself let her guard down the way that she did ….

"Well well, if it isn't Granger," a void drawled from behind her.

Hermione gasped and spun around, the voice jerking her out of her thoughts as though she had just traveled by Portkey.

"Malfoy!" Hermione cried, feeling an anger surge from her stomach that she had almost forgotten about for six years.

"Why is it that I am not surprised that you are here?" Malfoy asked, strolling past her up to the front doors of the school.

Furious, Hermione followed him quickly to keep up. "Why is it that I am absolutely _shocked_ that _you _are here?"

The Entrance Hall, like the grounds outside, was silent.

"And why wouldn't I be, Granger?" Malfoy asked as he continued to walk towards the Great Hall. "Did you not read your letter? Did you feel special, thinking you were the only one to receive it? Or is your arrogance shining through and you believe you are worthy of the invitation, whereas I am not?"

Malfoy pushed his way into the Great Hall, it being completely empty except for a large table with perhaps forty empty chairs in the center of the Hall.

"I think you were closest with your last guess," Hermione snarled.

"Perhaps I should read you the letter?" Malfoy asked, reaching into his robes as he took a seat at one of the empty chairs. Hermione took a seat opposite him.

"I've already read-" Hermione began angrily.

But Malfoy cleared his throat as a way of interrupting her, and began to read the scroll of parchment with Albus Dumbledore's neat, slanted writing identical to the one that she had received only a week before.

"_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I would like to bring to your attention the recent occurrence of the attack on Azkaban prison. Two nights ago, Azkaban was blown to shreds, leaving what is believed to be none alive. The Ministry believes this attack to be the work of anti-Voldemort supporters who felt that Azkaban was not punishment enough for his remaining Death Eaters. I, on the other hand, believe this is the work of the Death Eaters themselves - a clever set-up to release their brothers and sisters and as a result come together to bring back Lord Voldemort. I am in need of fighters. With the Death Eaters reunited and proof that it has been done before, they will stop at nothing to bring Voldemort back. The Ministry once again refuses to believe this possible, so I am taking matters into my own hands. _

_If you are interested in assisting the magical world, please come to the Great Hall, Hogwarts School, at six o'clock on the eve of July the fifth. I hope to see you there,_

_Signed yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"I got the same letter, Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed angrily. "What I don't understand is why Dumbledore would send _you _the letter, of all people! You, who was probably next in line to become Voldemort's heir! I can't believe this! What could ever have possessed Dumbledore to put his trust in _you?!" _

"Well, I am sure Dumbledore doesn't waste his time dwelling on old rivalries like a childish little girl and he understands that he needs to recruit all the help he can get." Malfoy replied coolly.

"Childish … _childish_ little girl?" Hermione cried. "How can you say that? After the hell that you put me and my friends through! You expect me to just forget so easily? I was fine, for six years I very happily didn't have to spare a second of a thought of you! And now, to have you thrown at me so unexpectedly … it's injustice."

"Oh, grow up will you?" Malfoy spat. "There are bigger things here than the rantings of a stupid little Mudblood-"

"See?" Hermione seethed. "You're no different now than you were then. Why are you here, Malfoy? Here to spy for your father?"

Malfoy's eyes flickered with an anger that Hermione had never seen before, but before he could retort, the doors to the Great Hall opened once more.

In came five faces Hermione hadn't seen for years: Harry, Ron, Lavender, and Fred and George Weasley.

Hermione stood, tears immediately forming in her eyes. It had been too long. It had been much, much too long …

"Eh, Hermione! What do you know, you are still alive!" cried George jokingly.

"We were beginning to think you'd moved-" said Fred.

"To Iceland-"

"Or India-"

"Or Canada." Both George and Fred clapped a hand on Hermione's shoulder, their way of saying hello.

Ron and Harry smiled sheepishly, both evidently embarrassed that they had lost touch for so long.

"Hi, Hermione," they both said.

Hermione smiled at them. "Where is Ginny?" she asked Harry.

"Ginny had to sit this one out," Harry explained. "She was just fired up to come, but we've got three little ones at home who she just couldn't leave-"

"Three? Already?" Hermione asked, dumbfounded.

"Yup," Harry smiled.

"And what about you, Ron?" Hermione asked. "What's new with you?"

"Ronnie, this journey has been long and tiring enough without you diddy-dallying!" Lavender shrieked. "Now find me a seat would you!"

Ron shrugged at Hermione and led Lavender over to the table, carefully choosing to ignore Malfoy completely but giving Harry a quick look that said, _What the bloody hell is he doing here? _

"So, Lavender sounds like a treat," Hermione whispered sarcastically.

"You don't know the half of it," Fred said darkly.

"Mum won't even let Ron over for holidays if he plans to bring the hag," George said.

"Ginny won't have her around the children," said Harry. "You should here the mouth on her now that she's had Ron wrapped around her little finger for six years."

"OW!" Lavender's voice rang throughout the Hall as Ron had just helped her into a chair. "CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT MY FOOT IS THERE? ARE YOU SO ABYSMALLY STUPID THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN WATCH WHERE YOUR BIG OLD CLOWN FEET ARE GOING?"

Fred and George looked murderous, whereas Harry and Hermione just looked pitiful.

Over the next twenty minutes or so, the Hall filled with people Hermione hadn't seen in years. People she'd gone to school with; Parvati Patil and her sister Padma, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, and a whack of other faces from other houses, most of whom Hermione recognized but was taken aback to see the adults they had grown into over the long stretch of time.

Malfoy, Hermione was pleased to say, was alone of the Slytherins, sitting all by himself with empty seats on either side of him, as though nobody wanted to get too close.

And, much to Hermione's great relief, Wood was nowhere in sight. She was terrified that he would receive the letter, horrified that he might show up. But Hermione's loyalty to Dumbledore lay outside her own battles, and for once the Gods seemed to be working with her as it seemed he would not be attending.

Hermione chatted animatedly with her former classmates, feeling a surge of excitement flowing through her as she was thrown back into old times. The way she talked with Harry and Ron (when Lavender wasn't screaming at him) felt no different then the way they used to talk, as though time had never passed and their lives had never grown apart. The fear of Wood showing up and the disgust at Malfoy being there were both temporarily forgotten as she basked in the magnificence of old friendships.

Then Dumbledore appeared. The whole room immediately silenced as though an eerie Silencing Charm had been placed upon them.

Dumbledore was followed by Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Remus Lupin. The sight of all them (even, somehow, Professor Snape), put Hermione at ease, feeling as though she were eleven again and it was her first day at Hogwarts.

"How wonderful," Dumbledore began, smiling, "to see all of your faces. All of you, grown witches and wizards, out of Hogwarts, leading normal, successful lives.

It is with regret that I call you here with such a sour taste in the air. I take it you have all received my letter?"

The forty students at the table nodded, all except Malfoy, who was tracing the wooden table with his finger as though not remotely interested in what Dumbledore had to say.

"Well, let us get right into it, then." Dumbledore said. "Since Voldemort-" (several people shuddered or gasped) "- tortured former Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour into madness and Fudge reclaimed the title, he has been - if not more than before - exceedingly ruthless in retaining it this time around. I have appealed to him time and time again that it is ridiculous to think a common witch or wizard would have had the power _or _the mindset to blow up Azkaban. That is Dark play at work, and Fudge will not, once again, listen to reason. The Death Eaters who were not caught freed their imprisoned Death Eaters because now they know that Voldemort _can _return. It was worth the risk to them, knowing that they can bring their Lord 

back sooner this time. This _cannot _happen. If Fudge refuses to listen to reason, then we will need to take matters into our own hands. The Order of the Phoenix has the knowledge of almost every Death Eater still alive. These Death Eaters must be destroyed."

Hermione gasped. "But … but sir! That's murder!"

Dumbledore hung his head solemnly. "It is not the path I would normally choose, Miss Granger. But we cannot risk Lord Voldemort returning to his full self once more. Too many innocent lives were taken the last time, too much misery and despair. We must stop that from happening again, at all costs."

"So … you've gather us here to go after the Death Eaters, then?" Dean Thomas asked.

"In time, Mr Thomas," Dumbledore said. "First, you must learn to fight. I know many of you achieved above the passing grade on your NEWT Defense Against the Dark Arts, thanks to Mr Potter's defense association-"

Dumbledore nodded and smiled at Harry, who returned his smile along with the rest of the table who took a sudden jerk back in time to the days of the DA.

"- but it will take much more to deal with the Death Eaters. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Lupin, along with various other members of the Order of the Phoenix, are extending an invitation to spend the summer here at Hogwarts, learning from us, allowing us to prepare you if you choose to accept this task."

"The rest of the summer?" Cho Chang asked. "But sir-"

"As we speak members of the Order are using a highly advanced skill of magic to create exact replicas of yourselves who will carry on your daily tasks. They are not real duplicates of you, more like holograms of your human selves. They will go about your lives just as you would, and none would be the wiser."

"Sir?" Harry asked, shooting his hand in the air as though he were back in school.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, Harry?"

"How do you know you can trust those of us that you've invited here?" He shot a untrustworthy glance at Malfoy, who smirked right back at him. It was like their old rivalry had reemerged in full force, without even a word exchanged between the two of them.

"Oh, if there was even the slightest thought of a betrayal from any of you, you wouldn't be sitting in this room." Dumbledore smiled.

Harry, clearly unsatisfied with his answer, chose not to pursue it and instead crossed his arms and sulked in his chair, glaring at Malfoy.

"If you choose not to lend your assistance, which I nor the other professors will judge in any way, you are free to leave. Those of you that wish to assist the Order, please sign your name on this parchment."

With a swish of his wand, a very old blank piece of parchment appeared before him. Everyone at the table hesitated, thinking it over.

Hermione had no dilemma. She had been withdrawn and depressed ever since her hell of a relationship with Wood, and seeing all of her old friends had somehow brought life back into her (excluding, of course, Malfoy's presence). And what better deed could she do for the wizarding world than aid in preventing the return of Lord Voldemort?

After Harry, Hermione was second in line to sign. Malfoy, surprisingly, closed in quite quickly as the third.

A few Hufflepuff's and a handful of Ravenclaw's left, each of them giving a quick apologize and brief explanation as to why, but Dumbledore continued to smile as he waved their excuses away. "Please, please, no need to explain. It was great seeing you again, Mr Corner … 

Ms Tremor … Mr Boot …"

"And how do you know they're not going to go running their mouths the first opportunity they get?" Fred asked Dumbledore as he glared at the backs of those who chose to leave, as though they were shaming him personally.

"The second they Disapparate they will have no recollection of this meeting," Dumbledore said simply.

Lavender was the last to sign, and, as Hermione watched her fretting to Ron in a hush voice, it was evident she was not particularly pleased about it.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore said, beaming. "Welcome, to the Order of the Phoenix! Lessons will begin Monday, which gives you the weekend to settle in and get reacquainted with Hogwarts! Old Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, you will be rooming in the Ravenclaw Tower. Old Gryffindors and Slytherins, you will be rooming in the Gryffindor Tower."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks of utmost horror at the thought of sharing a dormitory with Draco Malfoy. Malfoy did not look all too pleased either.

"Now, if that's all, why don't you all run up to-"

"Sorry I'm late, Professor!" A voice called.

Everyone turned at the sound of the doors opening, and most broke out in grins of welcome as a mud-trodden Oliver Wood strode in, wearing his Puddlemere United robes, a quaffle in one hand and his broomstick in the other.

Hermione barely had the chance to breath before her eyes widened in terror and she collapsed on the floor of the Great Hall.


	2. Unwanted Memories

Chapter 2

_Unwanted Memories_

"_I'm so glad you agreed to go out with me, Hermione," Wood said, smiling at her across the table of Madam Puddifoots, a café that Hermione would not normally have chosen had Wood not insisted. _

"_Well what was I supposed to do?" Hermione said, smiling back at him. "Your owls hounded me night and day." _

"_That night, at the Three Broomsticks-"_

_Hermione blushed. "Look, Oliver, I had drank much more than I'd intended and-"_

"_I just wanted to say that I had a fantastic night. I can't believe I didn't notice how wonderful you were when we were at Hogwarts. I was just so wrapped up in Quidditch and what have you that I didn't stop to appreciate the finer things that were right before my eyes …"_

_Hermione continued to blush as Wood reached his hands across the table and held hers tightly in his own …_

………………………………_..._

"_Now really, we've only been going out a year!" Hermione exclaimed. _

"_And it's been the most wonderful year of both our lives!" Wood said. "Right?" _

"_Well of course it has, silly-"_

"_So why not? My flat is big enough for both of us, we spend all of our time together anyways. Hermione, nothing would fulfill my life more than falling asleep with you every night, waking up to you every morning. Please, please say yes!"_

_Hermione could not help but smile at the excitement in his eyes and the sincerity in his voice. She was, after all, falling in love with him … why not?_

"_Alright," she said, smiling at him._

"_Al … alright? ALRIGHT?" Wood cried, his face beaming as he threw his arms around Hermione's midriff and, lifting her, spun her around in delight. _

"_Alright!" Hermione said, laughing as he put her down. "But I won't have any of you leaving the toilet seat up …"_

………………………………_..._

"_So who are you sleeping around with this time?" Wood asked as he walked into their shared flat and threw his suitcase in the middle of the den. _

"_Well it's good to see you too," Hermione replied, giving the wall a last scrub before standing and ripping off the yellow rubber gloves. "What is that supposed to mean?" _

"_Well I've been gone two weeks with Puddlemere and look at the place, it's an absolute mess. If you can't be bothered to clean than you must be doing _something _else to occupy your time-"_

"_I've been working, Oliver!" Hermione cried, feeling hurt and insulted. "The Ministry is having me work overtime almost every night! And this place is _not _a mess!" _

"Pigs _could sleep here and wouldn't know the difference," Oliver replied coldly. _

"_So … how was your trip? Did you win the game?" Hermione asked cautiously, trying to change the subject. She did not need another fight the moment he arrived home. _

"_Oh, I suppose now you care?" Oliver asked. "Never bothered to write, did you? Too busy with your other boyfriend?" _

"_Oliver, I am not with anyone else!" Hermione cried, feeling the beginning of a familiar argument surfacing. "How many times do I have to tell you, I love _you! _No one else, just _you!"

_Suddenly, an owl swooped into the open window, a furled bit of parchment attached to its leg. Hermione went to remove the letter, but Wood hastily shoved her hand away and removed it instead. _

"My dearest Hermione," _Wood read, his dark eyes narrowing as he read further down the parchment._ "How have you been? It has been awhile since our last chat. Please let me know how you are doing, I am anxious to hear from you again. Yours always, Viktor."

_He tore his eyes away from the parchment and slowly looked up into Hermione's eyes, anger pulsing through his glare. "What the hell is this?"_

_Hermione, looking horrified, said, "It's just a letter, Oliver! I haven't spoken to Viktor since before we started dating, I promise-"_

SMACK!

_Wood had slapped her round the face, causing her to gasp and fall to the floor as he turned and walked out the door, leaving nothing but a stunned silence in his wake …_

………………………………_..._

"_Darling, I'm sorry about … about what I did," Oliver said quietly to Hermione after returning home from an extended period of absence two weeks later. _

"_Where have you been?" Hermione whispered, tears falling down her face as the worry of where he had been slid away at the sight of him. _

"_Just … away." Wood said. "I've needed time to collect my thoughts. Think about what I did. I shouldn't have hit you, I know I shouldn't have, I was just so angry, we'd just lost the Quidditch game and then you got that letter from _him …"

_Hermione managed a small smile through her tears. "I'm just glad you're home safely."_

"_I will never hurt you again, Hermione," Wood said as he wrapped her in a warm, comforting hug …_

………………………………_..._

"_I'm pregnant," Hermione said, staring at the floor as she told him. _

_A few moments had passed before Wood said "You're …. you're pregnant?"_

"_Yes," she confirmed. She was scared; he had been in one of his moods again lately, and she was unsure how he would react. The last few times he had hit her, they had been for (what seemed to be to Hermione) such trivial reasons. She did not know how he would take an unplanned pregnancy._

"_And I'm the father, am I?" He asked, his expression unreadable. _

"_Of course you are!" Hermione exclaimed. "Why would you think any different? This is our child, Oliver! Our first child! We're going to have a family together!" _

"_A family …" Wood said, voicing his thoughts. "Yes … we'll have a strapping young boy. _

_We'll teach him to play Quidditch … he'll be a pro, just like his father …"_

_Hermione smiled, relieved at his reaction. "Just like his father," She repeated, holding her arms out to hug him. _

_But he ignored her, getting up swiftly and grabbing his cloak. "I've got to tell the boys. I'll be back in a little while." _

_And with that he raced out of the flat, leaving Hermione's would-be celebratory evening to an evening of worry and disappointment …._

………………………………_..._

"_Look at you, I can't even shag you the way I like …" Wood spat as he threw his robes back on. _

"_I'm eight months along, darling," Hermione explained patiently. "The Healer says there are still many ways we can have sex, though-"_

"_And which way did you shag Krum when you conceived our little bastard baby?" Wood demanded, glaring at her with that same accusatory stare filled with hatred and contempt that he had been giving her since they moved in together. _

_Hermione shook her head, deciding to try a different route this time and just ignore his unfounded, incorrect accusations. _

"_What, no defense this time?" Wood asked with a sickening smile of triumph. "Finally ready to admit what a little slut you've been? 'I've been given overtime at work, the Ministry wants me to work late …', I knew you were lying, coming home at all hours of the night looking like you'd just had a dick jammed in your mouth for hours-"_

"_Now that's quite enough!" Hermione exclaimed, slowly lifting herself off of the bed. "How many times have I told you that I have been nothing but loyal to you? How many times, huh? You refuse to believe me, and that's your prerogative. I cannot force you to take my word, though it should be common sense seeing as I am practically your wife. But if you still refuse, after I've cleaned your house day in and day out, carried your baby for the last eight months, then I will not stay here any longer. I will not have your temper cause me stress that may harm the baby."_

_And with that, Hermione left the bedroom, heading for the stairs. _

_Wood raced after her and grabbed her wrist on the landing. _

"_Don't you _dare _speak to me like that!" Wood screamed, outraged. His face was burning red with fury, his hand shaking as it clasped Hermione's wrist. "You are not _practically _my wife, you ARE my wife, and you will ACT like my wife! You will NOT disrespect me and you will NOT speak to me like that! You will not be the whore that you are and you WILL obey me, DO YOU UNDERSTAND??" _

_Tears were brimming at Hermione's eyes. "Maybe I don't want to be your wife anymore," She whispered, glaring into his eyes. _

_Woods eyes gleamed with craziness as the corners of his mouth twitched into a twisted smile. "If I will not have you …" he whispered. "Then nobody will have you!" _

_And with such anger, with such hate, with such madness, he shoved her with the strength of three men, causing her to go flying down the steps, rolling down the last few before finally coming to a halt against the wall opposite as her mind faded into nothingness …_

………………………………_..._

"_Miss Granger?" A voice called._

_Hermione's eyes were flitting in and out of focus. She could see the blurry outline of a man in lime green robes, standing at her bedside. _

"_Miss Granger, thank goodness you are awake. You took a nasty tumble down the stairs."_

"_Where … where am I?" Hermione asked, her head swimming as things slowly came more into focus. _

"_You are at St. Mungo's," the man said. "I am Healer Smethwyck. Mr Wood brought you in yesterday, said you'd taken a nasty tumble, we were all starting to worry…" _

"_The baby?" Hermione said slowly. "The baby … how is the baby?" _

_Healer Smethwyck's face changed from relief to … pity?_

"_I'm sorry, Miss Granger," he said, shaking his head. "You've lost the baby …"_

………………………………_..._

"Hermione!" A voice said.

Her eyes snapped open just as quickly as they had closed. Glancing around without moving her head, she recognized the familiar Hospital Wing of Hogwarts school.

"What happened?" she asked groggily as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"You fainted," said Harry, who was seated in a chair next to her bed, along with Ron, a grudging-looking Lavender, and … Oliver Wood.

"To be expected, after such news of course," came the voice of Dumbledore. Hermione hadn't even seen him come in. "How are you feeling, Ms Granger?"

After a moment or so, Hermione became aware that her eyes had laid to rest on Oliver as he stared at her, his expression unreadable. Snapping out of it, she turned to Dumbledore and said, "Oh yes, I'm fine, just fine. Don't know what happened there. I must just be tired, that's all. No need to fuss everyone."

"Well, good," Lavender said briskly. "Let's get up to bed Ronnie, we're going to need all the rest we can get for what's coming."

"Dear … it's seven thirty." Ron said hesitantly, then braced himself as though he knew what was to come.

"And I'm tired now! You want to stay here or you want to come to bed with your wife?" she demanded angrily.

Ron mumbled something about wanting to go with her, then said to Hermione in a hushed voice so Lavender could not hear, "Glad you're alright, 'Mione."

Hermione smiled at him as he left, Lavender grasping his wrist as she led the way out.

"It appears we could all use a bit of rest," Dumbledore said, to no one in particular. "Yes. Good night, all. What a pleasure it is to see your faces once more."

"Good night, Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, Harry and Wood at once, as Dumbledore exited the Hospital Wing.

"Well, let's get going back to the common room then-" Harry began.

"I should think not!" Madam Pomfrey cried as she came bustling out of her office. "Ms Granger needs rest, not the commotion of a reunion party!"

"But Madam-" Hermione began.

"No, absolutely not! You will stay here for the night." she said resolutely as she forced a bit of potion down Hermione's throat before retreating to her office.

"Well … guess you're staying the night," smiled Harry ruefully. "Coming, Wood?"

"No, I think I'm going to stay just a bit longer. Keep her company, you know." Oliver said, as airy as though he was just looking to help out on old friend.

"Alright then, bye Hermione," Harry said, giving her a small wave.

Hermione, who had been trying to plea for Harry to stay by catching his eye, was forced to wave back with a smile as he left the Hospital Wing.

"How are you feeling?" Oliver asked, placing his hand on Hermione.

"I'm fine," she said, snatching her hand out from under his. "What are you doing here? Why would you come? You'd never leave Quidditch for anything, and now you've agreed to leave for two months during the World Cup when Puddlemere has a fighting chance? Why?"

Oliver smiled. "Keeping up with your Quidditch, are you?"

Hermione muttered something about having heard it on the radio.

"Saving the wizarding world is rather more important than Quidditch, wouldn't you say?" Oliver asked.

"I'd say," Hermione said. "I'm not so sure about you."

Oliver hesitated, then, looking her in the eye, said, "Fine, you're right. I came, mostly, because I wanted to see you again. I needed to see you again. We haven't spoken once since-"

"Since I lost the baby?" Hermione demanded, sitting up a little straighter. "I told you, Oliver, that I never wanted to see you again. I never wanted to speak to you again. How could you even think that I'd _want _to, after what you did to me? To our baby?"

"I apologized, Hermione," Oliver said, his voice a bit stonier than it had been before. "You think that was what I wanted to happen?"

"What did you want to happen then?" Hermione cried. "You wanted to hurt me? You wanted to make me pay for something that I didn't even do? What?"

"I refuse to apologize again." Oliver said. "This is getting us nowhere."

"You're right," Hermione said, flinging her feet over the side of her bed and pushing herself out of it. "I'm going to the common room."

"Hermione, Madam Pomfrey said-"

"I don't care what Madam Pomfrey said, I've had enough of you already."

She grabbed her wand from her bedside table, leaving the Hospital Room (thankfully unnoticed by Madam Pomfrey), with Oliver following in her wake.

"Leave - me - _alone!" _Hermione cried.

"Not until we've talked!" Wood said, quickly catching up with her.

"We have nothing to say, Oliver! We are done! We've been apart for months, I've been doing well! I will not do this again!"

Oliver quickly stepped in front of her, cutting her off. "And how many people know?"

"Know?" Hermione asked, shocked and confused. "Know what?"

"About us, how many people know about us?"

Hermione looked to the floor. "Nobody."

"Nobody? Really?" he asked.

"Harry, Ron and Lavender knew we'd dated for a bit, but that's about it. I don't even think they know that we had moved in together. I stopped talking to them after you started accusing me of cheating on you with Harry."

"Good," Oliver said, staring past her and disregarding her last comment. "Good. So maybe this is our chance, Hermione. We can start fresh, forget about what happened before-"

"Ha!" Hermione cried. "Maybe you can forget about our baby, but I can't!"

Fresh tears were brimming around her eyes.

"It's time to move on, Hermione! What happened has happened, we can't change that. Maybe if you stopped being so god-damn difficult-"

He grabbed her wrist harshly just as Draco Malfoy appeared down the corridor walking in their direction.

"What's going on here?" he asked as he continued walking towards them. "Did Granger insult your Quidditch team, Wood?" he smirked.

"Mind your own business, Malfoy," Oliver said quietly.

"Maybe you ought to loosen your grip a bit," Malfoy said. "I'm sure Dumbledore won't be too thrilled if one of his students is injured the first day in."

Oliver whipped out his wand, pointing it directly at Malfoy. "I _said, _mind your own business, _Malfoy." _

Malfoy, just as quickly, had brandished his wand upon Oliver. "What, you want to duel?" he asked, smirking.

"_Stupe-" _Wood began.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Malfoy cried. Wood was too slow; his wand flew out of his hand and down the corridor, leaving him defenseless.

"Well, that was fun," said Malfoy, who continued his walk, right past a seething Oliver. "We should do it again sometime."

"Hey … hey Malfoy!" Hermione cried, hurrying to catch up with him so as not to be left behind with a fuming Oliver Wood.

She glanced over her shoulder as she kept pace with Malfoy and could see Wood glaring at her as he retrieved his wand.

"What?" Malfoy asked.

"Thanks," she said, quite unsure of what else to say.

"For what? Cursing an idiot who threatened me first? Please, explain to me how _you're _thankful to me. Then I'll know not to do it again."

Hermione let out a cry of frustration. "Why can't you just accept a thank you? Why must you be such a git about everything?"

"Well, that's me, Malfoy the Git." he said. Then, looking at her, he said, "I reckon that was more than just you insulting his Quidditch team?"

Choosing not to answer, Hermione remained silent until they reached the common room, Malfoy refusing to repeat his question but wondering now what could possibly have happened to result in him witnessing a scene of such animosity between two ex-Gryffindors.


End file.
